Don't lose faith in the ones you love
by Princess Boo The Fighter
Summary: A girl went from 2005 to 1940's onyl to live there for Seven years and then move with teh family that took her in. What happens when her and four other children find a new land. Will she find love or will she learn the cold hard truth and believe a lie?


**A/N: Hiya...so I know I need to update my other stories, but this story has been bugging me for the logest time and I need to get it out. Love ya's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia. Trust me. **

* * *

><p> "Daddy?" A man, in his early thirtys, turned around to face a young girl, about five years old. She had big, light brown eyes and long, curly brown hair that had honey suckle highlights naturly. She looked up at him, holding her teddy bear close to her chest. He smiled down at her and ran a tan hand through his dark brown hair.<p>

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked, still smiling. The girl looked down at her long, white night-gown then back at the man. Pursing her light pink rose bud lips she looked at the man worried. "Where's mommy?" Her young, scared, tiny voice asked. This question made the man's face harden slightly. He looked around the basment, trying to think of ways to say what he had to.

He finally came up with something he promised he'd never do to his daughter. "She left." He lied, but of course the girl didn't know her daddy lied. She believed everything that came out of his mouth, he was her daddy. Her light brown eyes looked at him.

"Is she coming back?" She asked, hoping her mother was going for a walk or something. Then what her dad did next broke her tiny heart. Shaking his head, not knowing what it would cost him, he looked down sadlt at his daughter. "I don't believe so." He said.

This brought tears to the tiny girl's face. She was smarter than she looked. This girl knew what the man ment, her mommy left them. The man soon relised his daughter caught on a went to hug her. She pushed his big arms away and ran upstairs, out of the basment.

"Niya!" He yelled, not knowing what'd she do. She was so close to her mother, he didn't want her to do something stupid. He ran after her. Once in the kitchen he saw the door open. _Oh no. _Was the only thought that ran through his head as he ran out to find his daugther.

While running, he cursed his mom for talking him into making the backyard into a maze and not bringing the map. Still running into dead ends his brown eyes looked around for help. Any sign of his daughter. Not seeing any he cursed and ran out again.

In the middle of the maze was the tiny girl, crying over the fountain. Why did he mommy leave? Was it her fault? Or was her daddt lying to her. No. _Daddy never lies. _She thought sadly. So it was true, her mommy did leave. More tears poored down the younge girl's meduim colored skin.

She felt something cold touch her neck. When she looked down she saw her mothers necklace that she gave to her. This necklace was a locket, it was like a gold-ish color. It had real dimonds in the middle to make a heart. It had a lot of things on it.

When she looked down she also saw her charm braclet that was her mothers. It had a four leaf clover because she's part irish, an iffle tower because her mom loves pairs, and a dart bored because her daddy loves darts, and so does she.

This amde her cry more, how could she? Seeing something in the water she slowly calmed down and looked at the water. Somethign was shinning. Leaning in so she could get a better look was a bad idea. She fell in. Letting out a little yelp before she went under hoping to alert someone.

Holding her breath she slowly got light headed. Looking around, suprised the water didn't burn her eyes she swears she saw something gold. Soon she comes face to face with a loin. Screaming was a bad idea because it let all of her air out and made bubbles.

The golden loin looked at the young girl sadly and roared. The girl soon found herself infront of a house. "What?" She asked herself.

* * *

><p>"Niya! Niya wake up!" The girl under the covers groaned and took her head out of her pillow to reveil long, messy brown hair and dark brown eyes, looking tired from no sleep. Slowly looking up she saw a boy, her age -twelve- with brown har.<p>

She was about to ask him something or threaten him when she heard a little girl scream. Her eyes became wide, knowing what was happing. "Oh dear God." She said worried. The boy grabbed her hand and ran, making her jump out of bed to reveil she was in a short night gown.

They ran out of the door only to see the rest of the family running into the bomb shelter. Suddenly, the boy stopped, making the girl bump into him. "DAD!" He yelled, running inside, dragging Niya with him. She heard the shouts of his brother, sisters, and mom and felt sad and scared.

"Edmund!" She hissed as they ran into the living room. He grabbed a picture when a white light shone through the window. Quickly he pulled Niya to the ground as he got knocked down by someone just as the window and walls broke. Niya, being at the bottom, was scared that two dead bodies were ontop of her.

Thankfully they both got up and ran back to the shelter, but not without the picture. A older boy, maybe about fifteen, threw the two almost teenagers to teh ground as the girls watched. "Your an Idoit! You could have gotten you and Niya killed!" Niya was still trying to get up from being throne on the hard cold ground while the boy glared at his brother.

"Shut up!" He yelled. The mom came and grabbed Edmund as the older girl helped Niya up, only to see a bloody arm from the impacted. She gasped and looked at Peter in horror. Peter, the oldest, gasped and ran to help her, but Niya didn't want it. She walked away and sat next to Edmund, he best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and bad, I know. BUt it's the first chapter.<br>R&R, please, the review bottom has childen to feed!**


End file.
